A robot is a mechanical or virtual intelligent agent that can perform tasks automatically or with guidance, typically by remote control. Autonomous robots are robots that can perform desired tasks in structured or unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. In today's world, robots may be used in many sectors (or applications) such as medical sector, banking sector, transportation sector, military sector, etc. More particularly, robots may be used to automate the banking sector. For example, robots may be configured in a way that it can go to the safe deposit vault without requiring any human intervention. The robot may be given a set of secret keys (by its owner) for security purposes. Further, robots may be used in banking surveillance and monitoring.
Robots need to be able to create a map using map-making algorithms that accurately displays their environment to be effective in their application. Maps display what robots see, and therefore it is vital that these maps are as accurate as possible because they lead to more practical applications of these types of robots. Currently available technologies use dead reckoning as a mapping method in navigation of robots.
Dead reckoning calculates the current position of the robot by using a previously determined position. With mobile robots, the position is determined by rotary wheel encoders. The main problem that arises with a two wheel drive train is that the robot's wheels tend to frequently slip or skid, especially during turning, causing the encoders to return larger values than what they should. When encoder data is mapped, it is quite inaccurate, as no measures are taken to properly correct the slips and skids that have occurred.
Therefore, what is needed is an accurate location service which may be applied to automating the banking and insurance sectors and which overcomes the limitations exhibited by current banking methods. In particular, new methods are needed that can more accurately assess and price risk for insurance of goods that are stored in a bank and occasionally retrieved for use outside the bank. Based on the risk associated with such goods, one can determine risk scores, underwriting guidance, a cost of insurance, or a combination of any of the above.